


Gemini

by Catricious, GGenae



Series: Apples and Pears [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Relationship, F/M, Fred Lives, HP Next Gen, Life After Hogwarts, Next Gen, POC Hermione, Queer Character, Queerplatonic Relationships, Queerplatonic relationship, aromantic Fred, qpr, queer platonic, queer platonic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catricious/pseuds/Catricious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGenae/pseuds/GGenae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're a family, if an unconventional one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gemini

"Fred?" Hermione's voice rang out in the shop, over the noise of children preparing to go back to school that year.

Fred looked down from his position on top of a large shelf, frowning at the note of anxiety in her voice.

"Yeah Hermione?"

She ascended the final stair to the upper level and looked around, checking they weren't within hearing distance of any shop patrons.

"I- well I just found out, um, that- I just thought you should know-"

"Spit it out, love."

"I'm pregnant."

Hermione studied her friend's face carefully for any hints as to what he was feeling, but he seemed to be frozen. She was about to finite any immobilising curse on him when he suddenly grinned wide, asking softly,

"I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yeah," Hermione laughed breathlessly, relief flooding through her.

"That's brilliant Hermione!" He swept her up into his arms, squeezing tightly and making her giggle as she was lifted into the air.

"We're gonna have a baby," she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. "Merlin, how do we even begin to prepare for this? We need a place for the baby to sleep and of course we have to do as much research on raising children as we can and we need to think of names and oh my goodness are we really ready for this responsibility, I mean it's a big deal, it's a huge deal, Fred-"

"First things first," he interrupted gently. "Tell our family."

Hermione looked at her friend, seeing the certainty and reassurance in his expression, and knew they would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they had twins called Natalie and Thomas! How exciting. :D


End file.
